banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shot Heard 'Round the Galaxy
"The Shot Heard 'Round the Galaxy" was the nickname given to Luke Skywalker when he launched a terrorist attack against a key government installation that is designed to maintain peace and security in the entire galaxy Luke Skywalker joined a Cult] when he was rescued by a cult member. He explained to Luke that other members were executed by the government for committing treason. Then, they traveled to Alderaan by a smuggler's ship, only to find the planet has been destroyed when a captured terrorist commander refused to co-operate with the government. They were nearly captured but escaped the base with the captured terrorist commander, Princess Leia. But, the cult member was killed by the government's enforcer, Darth Vader. After that, they went to the headquarter of the terrorist organization. Luke attended a briefing in which he and other pilots were told by General Dodonna ]that if they could shoot a proton torpedo into a specific exhaust port, it would travel down a reactor shaft, (bending through all the twists and turns of the shaft without prematurely detonating) and would reach the base's core and start a chain reaction which would destroy the Death Star and save Yavin and the Rebel Base. Which is kinda crazy, however, everyone listened to him, probably because he has a beard and look wiser. Luke was piloting an X-Wing Fighter for the first time in his life. He was in combat for the first time in his life. His best friend was just killed in the battle trying to protect him. All the while a ghost kept telling him to turn off his targeting computer. This seemed to make sense to Luke, so he did. Alliance Command immediately questioned why the pilot with whom the entire Rebellion's survival rested decided to turn off the computer. He told them not to worry, so they didn't. With the terrifying enforcer, Vader bearing down on Luke, Han Solo appeared out of freakin' nowhere and shot up Vader's wingmen, forcing him out of the trench, and freeing Luke to take a shot. He fired his torpedos when it felt right. Luckily for the Alliance, the exhaust port had just been accidentally switched from blow to suck by a drunk Wullf Yularen (who was spending too much time thinking about how he went from being an Admiral to a Colonel) only seconds after Red Leader Garven Dreis's torpedo shot was blown off course by the rush of outgoing air. This caused Luke's torpedos to be sucked right down the tubes into the heart of the station. Later, after inspecting the Death Star Plans more closely, Rebel military analysts determined that the proton torpedos would actually have been sucked into the Arby's in Sector 14, and done little damage. However, the torpedos deflected off the bottom of the controversial hi def video screen hanging from the roof of Admiral Motti's recently completed football stadium, and bounced straight into the reactor core. Luke decided to get the hell out of there, and survived the resulting cataclysmic explosion along with Wedge Antilles, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and some dude name Keyan Farlander that nobody really cared about until they made an action figure of him. Other pilots survived, but they didn't get much recognition. They weren't happy about it, but at least they weren't banging their own sisters. Category:Event